


Options

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Sometimes, choices just happen.





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Options

## Options

### by skripka

Disclaimer: All Joss's, I don't own anything. Really. Suing me for money? Getting blood from a stone. Feedback: Shiny!  
Archive: Just ask me first. 

* * *

Semi-beta-ed insta-porn. For aly, thanks to sf, becc, and q.

* * *

tamade: fuck  
tzao gao: shit  
lingren jingyi: stunning  
tianna: oh, God.

* * *

Another job gone south. Of course, they all went south, one way or another. Simon just held his pistol and tried to figure out where to aim. Everything was moving too damn fast, he couldn't track anything. A shot cracked by his ear, and he ducked back behind the wall he was using for cover, heart beating loudly against his chest. 

" _Tamade_ ," he whispered. Simon was cut off from the others, and had no way to get to them. Well, he was almost sure there would be a way, but he wasn't experienced enough to find it. 

While his mind flickered through various options, he suddenly heard a new noise over the volleys of gunfire. Simon looked up, and there was Mal, riding towards him on a horse, his arm lowered. Tucking the gun into his pants, Simon scrambled to his feet, grabbing the arm as Mal barely slowed. Awkwardly, he vaulted onto the horse's back, and hung on for dear life. 

"Get a firm grip, boy, it's going to be a bumpy ride," Mal half-shouted, as their mount spun around. Simon had only just enough time to settle his arms around Mal's waist before they set off at a gallop towards the ship. 

A few bullets whizzed by, but Mal kept their course erratic until they were far enough from the debacle. A short time later, they met up with Zoe and Jayne, and they slowed to a canter as they approached the ship. 

Dismounting, Mal ordered Zoe to the bridge, and Jayne to the engine room. "We're gonna need a hard burn out of here, folks." He and Simon then quickly shooed the horses away. 

"Where'd you get them anyway, Captain?" Simon had to ask. 

Mal smirked, and said, "Funny thing, that. They were all loose in a corral just in the middle of town." They both laughed, and ran back to the ship, just as the engines were firing up. 

A short time later, Simon was in the infirmary, after making sure that Jayne and Zoe needed no medical attention, when the captain poked his head in. "Doc, ya' gotta minute?" 

"Of course, Captain," Simon turned, and regarded the man in the doorway. "What do you need?" 

Mal strode into the room, a bit hesitantly. "Wanted to tell you, you did a good job out there today." His hand went up to the back of his neck, and he tugged at a few stray strands of hair. 

Simon lifted his eyebrow. "Thank you captain." Puzzled, he continued, "But this is hardly the first time I've been in a firefight, nor was it one that I acquitted myself particularly well in." 

"Well, just wanted to say, thanks." Mal was acting oddly, and Simon stopped him before he turned to go. 

"Are you sure there wasn't something else?" 

Simon stumbled back against the counter in surprise when Mal launched himself at his lips. His arms went up to steady themselves against Mal's shoulders, and he opened his mouth to the onslaught. 

A corner of his brain was running through reasons why this was so wrong, but the main part of his thoughts, quickly being overwhelmed with lust, told that corner to shut it, and take a hike until later. Hands were pulling at his shirt, and Simon's hands slid soft leather suspenders as far down as they would go. 

When they caught on Mal's elbows, the older man pulled back, and slid them off all the way. Blue eyes, hot with lust, focused on Simon's face. Simon barely caught his breath. "What brought that on?" 

"Simon," Mal groaned, as his hands went back to work on the shirt they had already ravaged. "I've wanted you for so long, but when I couldn't find you, and then I had your body next to mine..." Mal took a ragged breath. "I just couldn't wait any longer." 

Mind whirling with the implications, Simon could only blurt out, " _Tzao gao_! You mean, we could have started this long ago?" 

Mal froze, and chuckled wryly, when he realized what Simon was saying. "I guess we are both a bit too stubborn for our own goods." 

Groaning, Simon closed his eyes, and shook his head. "My bunk. _Now._ " he gritted out. Damned if he was going to wait any longer. 

Kissing made walking harder, Simon was sure, but he couldn't resist the lips trying to capture his every few steps. Besides, stumbling, only to be caught by strong arms, was fairly arousing in and of itself. Not surprisingly, all this embracing made the trip seem longer than ever before, if more pleasant. 

Fortunately, they made it all the way without serious incident. Simon slid the door open with his foot, his hands and face otherwise occupied with Mal's head. Once the door was open enough to admit their bodies, and they slipped inside, still entangled, Mal slid it closed the same way. 

"Clothes. Off." Simon pulled away, and stripped as quickly as possible. Luckily, they were both halfway undone, and the process only took a minute or so. For a second longer, they stared at each other's bodies, enjoying the view. 

" _Lingren jingyi_ ," Mal muttered, licking his lips. Simon just smiled, stepped back, and sat on the bed. 

Patting the mattress, "Are you joining me, or what?" Mal didn't need to be invited again. He sat, and pulled Simon's mouth to his again. Their lips were already swollen from the earlier kisses, and every touch seemed even more intense than before. Simon moaned into the mouth covering his. 

Falling backwards, Simon pulled Mal down on top of him, still kissing him frantically. Each kiss was hot, and wet, and tasted of coffee and exotic spices. They were addictive, and Simon thought he would die after every one. 

His hands held onto the strong muscles of Mal's back, pulling him closer with every kiss. Mal finally had to pull away, gasping, "It's too much, Simon," as he rolled off. 

The younger man whimpered at the loss of heat of the body covering his. Then his mind processed the words. "What?" he nearly shrieked. 

Mal looked up at Simon in surprise. "God, no, Simon, not that." He kissed him gently. "It's just," and here, Mal flushed copper, "It's been a while. I'm not ready to finish this yet." Simon relaxed a bit, but gently bit Mal's lower lip. 

"Never, _ever_ , do that to me again, Mal." Simon put all the command he had into that statement. Mal just blushed again, and muttered an apology. It was Simon's turn for a gentle kiss. "Now, where were we?" he breathed against Mal's lips. 

Warm hands began tracing lines down his ribs. Simon gasped in surprise when they got to a particularly sensitive spot. Mal grinned, and touched it again. "I haven't completely forgiven you, you know," Simon half threatened, half gasped. "This isn't helping." 

Mal just smiled, and drew Simon's nipples into his mouth. Nibbling and sucking, he soon brought them to stiff points. Simon could do nothing but moan and close his eyes in pleasure. 

He opened them quickly, though, when he felt Mal's hand on his organ. Looking down, he saw that Mal had both of their cocks in his hand. Simon placed his hand covering Mal's, and drew down to kiss his lover's lips. 

" _Tianna_ ," Mal moaned into his mouth, as their hands began to move. Foreheads together, Simon and Mal could both only stare as their cocks rubbed against each other. Sparks of pleasure flew through Simon's body, and occasionally he would have to kiss Mal to release some of the electricity. 

Faster and faster they moved, the pressure and the pleasure building equally. Mal groaned, "So close," and closed his eyes. Simon pulled him closer with his free hand, crushing their mouths together. 

"Do it," he barely moved his mouth to whisper, when he felt hot come splatter all over his hand. "Don't stop, Mal," he pleaded. Simon felt his own orgasm building deep, and rushing out. He tossed his head as it roared through his body, and fell back against the bed when it left. 

They both lay there, breathing deeply, feeling sweat and semen cool on their bodies. Eventually, Simon stirred, and moved, when a hand grabbed him around his waist. "Where're you goin`?" Mal murmured. 

Simon smiled, and leaned down again. "I _was_ going to get something to clean up with." 

"Hmmmm," Mal frowned. "Nah, I'd rather be dirty than cold," as he yanked the younger man back down. 

Defeated, Simon laughed. "There are covers, you know." 

Mal's eyes opened, and he shot Simon a short grin. "Tell you what. You stay here with me now, I'll do your laundry, and we can take a shower together, after we wake up." 

Simon let himself be pulled closer, and curled up against Mal's side. "Sounds like a good deal to me." 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to skripka


End file.
